Shadows
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: YAOI(SxS) Squall should have died, but he lived. Seifer should have lost everything, he kept his sanity. Rinoa should have left them alone, she 'loved' them.
1. Prologue

Title: Shadows

Author: AeriasAWriter

Series: Final Fantasy VIII

Rating: R

Pairings: will be Rinoa Squall, Seifer x Squall, OC x Rinoa

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. (Beside Sara and Tyris) Only the plot which is an idea from my twisted little mind.

Summary: Squall should have died in that accident, but he lived. Seifer should have lost everything, but he kept his sanity. And Rinoa should have left them alone, but she 'loved' them. Now they must face the consequences of what has happened as time itself is ripped apart at the seams.

Prologue:

_**"Shallow puddles under feet."**_

A lone brunette looked around himself from where he stood as he searched for the source of the song that haunted him. That had haunted him for years. A half-remembered melody that he had heard once upon a time in the voids of his missing memories.

He ignored the strange appearance of the dying land that surrounded him, that reached for him with a need to consume him. The creeping darkness seemed to stalk him as he walked the strange path, overgrown with dead weeds and dying wildflowers. It was a bizarre twisting road that seemed to go on forever. He only momentarily wondered if there were any monsters there, lying and waiting.

But then. . .it didn't matter if there was anything out there.

It couldn't hurt him. He was already dead.

Or he soon would be.

For right now he was more than content to search for the voice's owner and origin. A quest he knew he had to complete before Death could fully take him.

It would be his final mission.

_**"I look down and sigh pleased."**_

He didn't want to fail again. This would be his last mission before he could go on to the other side. He'd already failed once.That's why he was like this now, dying, dead. He worried about the others of course, but he couldn't be of a help to them anymore. He was no longer in Life's harsh grasp, nor did he want to be there still. It was a path too well-worn for his taste.

He ignored the constantly slithering darkness that seemed to be making a game out of stalking him across the wasteland and began to climb the cliff that appeared out of nowhere. The haze of the landmisting and hiding anything and everything beyond forty yards in any direction.

After making it to the top of the smallish rise, that hadn't really been as high as he had thought it would have been, he paused. His moonstone gray eyes glanced across the hazy wasteland to make out the form of a small girl, maybe eight or nine. She was skipping along the crumbling banks of a parched river, the water long gone from the dry, cracking river bed. He watched with obvious interest as the small girl kicked up dust, climbing down into the dried river bed. He decided to follow her.

_ Is she the one singing?_ he wondered to himself.

_**"Dark as I see my own face."**_

He quickly scrambled down the river bank and into the steep river bed. All of his fluid grace and elegant poise was gone as he stumbled and struggled to stay on his feet. he ran up behind the girl just in time to see her bend at the waist and pick up a water-smoothened stone. She gently ran her hands over it, wiping away the thin layer of dust to let the original color shine through.

The young man walked around to stop in before her, confused by her nurturing action. His faint shadow fell over the girl and she lifted her face to look up at him.

The girl studied him and smiled. With a wave of her small hand, he got his first good look at her as the hazy shimmering air pulled back from between them. The hazy glowing of the wasteland was no longer interfering with his vision as the girl stepped closer. He gasped, falling to his knees before her.

Her moonstone gray eyes met his and held the shocked gaze. She brushed back stray strands of her shoulder lenght chocolate brown hair. Then for no reason at all she wrapped her small arms around his neck and gently planted a tiny kiss on his pale cheek. He stared at her in wonder and awe, he reached out to touch her cheek with a tentative brush of his fingertips over her warm flesh.

She motioned for him to get to his feet. He did so.

_**"Is the waters of this place."**_

She threw herself against him, embracing him again. The top of her head barely coming to rest on his chest and he stared at her, unsure of what to do. Her slim and delicate hands clutched his plain white shirt tightly as she tightened her hug. The young man noticed that the girl was beginning to shake harshly, tremors running through her smaller limbs.

Her shivers creased only when he pulled her closer, picking her up and holding her against himself. She grinned and merely buried her face into the crook of his pale neck. And she wrapped her thin legs determinedly around his slim waist. His bomber jacket now covered most of her smaller body, her slim limbs fitting snugly under the fit of the leather jacket.

His eyes widened at how comfortable it was to hold her, to shelter her. She snuggled closer and his gaze softened as he looked down at her.

The brunette boy for the first time in as long as he could remember, smiled. Not a thin smirk, or a snide sneer, but a broad genuine smile. His friends would have been shocked to the seven hells to see it spread across his face. It was so warm and soft, fatherly of a sort. And strangely enough, it revealed the fact that he had boyishly handsome dimples.

_**"Time, a rippling beauty."**_

"Oh, Squall, please wake up! Please!" The chocolate haired boy's head jerked up as he heard the light lilting of a female voice and the girl smiled against his neck.

She pulled back to kiss his cheek with barely warm lips. Her body becoming colder in his grasping hands, so cold that she was burning his hands through his leather gloves. He gasped but refused to let go of her. The two pairs of moonstone gray eyes met suddenly, one pair was filled with horror and the other with acceptance.

The boy jerked as he felt himself being pulled on by an invisble force. The girl smiled and pushed away to get down. Her smile broadened as she watched him struggle and shook her head. She off-handedly pushed him in the direction that the force was pulling him. He looked at her in surprise. Another voice echoed lightly through the air around them.

"Damn it, Squall. Wake up!"

This time it was the deeper tone of a man's voice. The silent brunette held out his hand to the girl as she began to sing again.

_**"Beyond all other duty."**_

He sank to his knees as the darkness crept toward him. The invisble forces that tugged at his body, pulled him away from the shadowy land and towards the gleaming brightness of the land's merciless searing hot sun. He tried to crawl from the heat and into the cool shadows that so desired him.

A foot entered his downward view forcing his gaze upward to the stern face of the little girl that so closely resembled him. She shook her head again and gave him a gantle but firm push toward the heated horizon. He looked up at her with a confused tilt of his head, opening his mouth to question her. His voice refused to work and cool darkness crept closer.

The little girl smiled ever so softly and held her hand out towards the darkness, erecting a barrier between it and them. The boy's eyes widened at it. Then, she kissed him. It was just one last time, a mere brush of her young lips against his. She pulled back to speak to him for the first time.

"I withhold your journey from you. It has not yet been earned. And with this, I complete the second part of my pact with Death. I bid you return, your true love awaits you. Go forth and prosper as you always were meant to. . . Good-bye, Squall."

He was suddenly jerked back into the blinding light, losing all his senses in the burning sensation of Life as it jerked through him.


	2. Chapter I

AN: Sorry, it's taking me so long to get stuff up. I've been busy with school, problems at home, and church. (snickers) I do go to church. Anyways, I've set a goal for myself to update at least once a month on all my stories and try to get some work done on my novel. Hope this is a worthy effort. And thank you for reviewing Hikari Heijin.

Feedback: Please and thank you.

Chapter I

"Oh, Squall, please wake up! Please!" Rinoa pleaded, tears rapidly sliding down her blotchy cheeks. She gently cradled the limp brunette's head in her lap as the others stood around his pale body, his clothes torn and ragged as the ends flapped awkwardly in the wind. Zell's eyes shone with tears as he knelt to check Squall's pulse, if he even still had one. Selphie cried miserably in Irvine's arms as Zell shook his head and looked up. Seifer watched from behind them with a carefully schooled expression, but his hands were curled tight in fists.

"His pulse is so faint. And it's fading so fast. . . Damn it! We don't have any more potions left," the smaller, petite blonde said. He glared at the ground, balled up a fist, and suddenly punched it. "Fuck! It'd take us five days to get back to the nearest fuckin' village!"

Quistis placed a tender hand on his shoulder, trying to be reassuring. Zell picked up Squall's wrist again and began to cry his, until then, unshed tears. Seifer's breath caught in his throat as he watched.

"He's gone. . . He's. . . gone," he murmured so faintly that the others barely heard him. Seifer roughly pushed Irvine to the side, moving past the tall brunette, and then pushed Zell away from Squall's body. He dropped to his knees and suddenly reached for Squall's shoulders and shook them none too gently.

"I don't believe you," he hissed softly at Zell. Then he spoke louder, "Damn it, Squall. Wake up!"

"Seifer! He's dead! Leave him alone. . ." Rinoa whispered harshly and pulled the taller blond's hands from Squall's shoulders, her dark eyes snapping at his jade ones. Seifer dropped his gaze dejectedly to the bloody, torn, and pale body laying in front of him. He just shook his head in disbelief, unable to even wipe away the tears that now began to flow freely from his eyes. He silently looked down, not looking at anyone.

Irvine bowed his head, arms tight around Selphie's trembling body. Rinoa buried her face in her hands, some of her tears falling on to Squall's deathly pale face. Zell looked into the distance as Quistis leaned against him.

Seifer quietly leaned forward to brush back a strand of chocolate colored hair from the angelic face. He looked down at the scar that ran from above his right eye to just below his left eye. He traced it lightly with the index finger on his right hand, the same scar that he, himself had given to Squall.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Squall sprang up, gasping for air. Seifer's forehead stopping anymore forward progress as their heads collided in pain.

Rinoa and Quistis shrieked and Zell jumped a couple of feet into the air. Seifer groaned, pulled back to rub his forehead and he looked into Squall's wide moonstone gray eyes. Squall franticly searched around him for the little girl and tears openly fell from his eyes when he couldn't find her. He then began to weep into the palms of his hands as the rest looked on in disbelief.

"Squall?" Rinoa tenderly touched the brunette's hair and waited for him to look up at her. Seifer's face became blank as he slowly pulled away, stood, and backed away.

"Sara. . ."

Rinoa withdrew her hand like she'd been burned and bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes in shadow. Zell knelt beside him again, and then he gently pulled Squall's hands away from his face. Squall's red, puffy eyes looked up at him, but it seemed like he was looking through him at something in the distance.

"Sara?"

"S-she . . . she. . ." Squall choked on a sob.

"Who is Sara, Squall?" Zell asked patiently, his tone quiet but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Quistis knelt on Squall's other side, her eyes curious and relieved. Squall growled suddenly and hit the ground with a curled up fist. He lifted his tear-streaked face to the sky and stifled a sob in order to answer.

"A little girl. . . Young maybe nine. . . She stopped me! . . . Damn it all! She sent me back. . ." He sobbed again, ducking his head, and then began to chuckle. Before speaking between sobs, "She said that. . . That she was withholding my death. . . Until it's been earned. . . . ."

Seifer only watched as the others exchanged confused glances over the top of Squall's head, but he ignored them. All his attention was focused on the sobbing SeeD Commander still sitting on his rear, on the cold ground. His normally bright jade eyes were unfocused as he lost himself in his thoughts. Zell looked up at him then, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Seifer's thoughtful gaze. But Squall spoke up again.

"I thought. . . After all I've done. . . I was so damn sure," he paused again with a choked sob, "It was so close. . . I wanted it . . . but she pulled me back!"

Rinoa gasped at Squall's admission and she threw her arms lovingly around Squall's neck rocking him back and forth, trying to be reassuring to the brunette. Selphie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something before Irvine pulled her back.

Seifer's head jerked up and he turned half way away. His eyes glazed over as he listened to the others try to calm Squall down. It was familiar. The little girl . . . who withheld death. . . "A pact with Death. . ." Seifer whispered quietly.

Zell was the only one close enough to hear Seifer's muttered words before the taller blond suddenly stalked off towards their camp. Rinoa eyed the retreating blond with concern, but turned back to Squall who was now struggling to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist quickly when he almost fell, but after he regained his footing he roughly pushed her away. She made a hurt noise and looked up at him with eyes full of tears.

"S-Squall?"

The brunette didn't even turn to look at her as he took unsteady steps towards his gunblade which was some ten feet away. "We broke up three months ago, Rinoa. Stay the hell away from me."

Squall picked up his gunblade, took a deep breath, and turned to face the others as if nothing at all had happened to him. His slightly blood-shot eyes were the only indication that he had been in a emotional uproar only a couple of minutes before. He coldly straightened his shredded jacket and headed for his tent. Selphie gazed after him with a sad sigh.

"That's so like him. To just bury it and ignore us. I wish we could help him, but he'll only turn us away, leave us behind, and move on." She tugged at a loose string on the bottom of her dress with nervous hands, silently contemplating the situation. Irvine caught her hand and looked over at Quistis. The honey-blonde woman was still on her knees, looking down at the blood stained ground with her hands clasped tightly on her lap, her knuckles white. Zell began pacing under the nearest tree, muttering to himself so quietly that no one could hear what he was saying. Rinoa leaned back against a tree trunk and cried to herself.

"Why won't he let me help? I still care about him!" Rinoa said aloud with tears streaming down her face again. She then lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "I-I still love him. . . "

"Shut up, Rinoa. . ." Quistis whispered softly. Rinoa turned on the kneeling woman with a glare.

"I will not shut up! I, at least, love him! He might have been the one to break it off, but that doesn't mean that my heart doesn't still have a place for him. That I-" Quistis leapt to her feet and slapped Rinoa across the face. Rinoa's chest heaved as she slowly turned her reddening face to look at the other woman in shock. Zell stopped pacing to watch the confrontation. Irvine and Selphie looked on with wide, puffy eyes and tear-streaked faces.

"How dare you! You. . . You little self-important, pompous, slut! How dare you imply that you are the only one here that loves him. That cares for him! That our hearts don't break when we watch him withdraw into himself. That we don't share his tears even when he tries to hide them. That we don't love him when he's so close to shattering. He has grown up with us, like our brother when we had no other family. He has all of us even if he doesn't want you anymore."

Quistis then turned on her heel and left towards the camp as well. Rinoa watched the other woman's departing back with anger. Zell stood quietly for a moment before following after Quistis. Selphie and Irvine glanced at each other before also withdrawing to their own tent. Rinoa just watched them all leave before dropping back against the tree trunk once more with a sigh of regret. Her tears had stopped but still she waited.

OvOvO

Seifer paced the river bank with rapid strides, only to turn and walk back the other way. He was confused. What Squall had said about the little girl had not made sense with what he already knew. Squall had seen the girl's face. Seifer wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. The knowledge was there, like something invisible tightening around his chest trying to crush him. He paused to look up at the darkening night sky. He had been here for hours, wondering over the strange happenings of this day.

_After all it wasn't every day that someone dies and then comes back to life talking about a little girl that I myself have met, but not seen. It brings back much that I don't ever want to think about again._

Seifer heaved a sigh before sitting down on a boulder that was half under water in the shallow river. He rubbed his head, looked across the river and downstream to where the camp was set up, and frowned. He saw a figure coming towards him but it was still to far away to see who it was. He loosened his gunblade from its sheath and waited. The stars started to appear in the sky above, bright enough to have reflections in the still river waters. The blond watched the sparkling reflections, only glancing up a couple of times to watch the figure come slowly closer. It was as if the person there was unsure of coming closer or was wandering slowly lost within their thoughts.

"It's only Zell, Seifer."

Seifer leapt to his feet, pulling his gunblade out and around in one fluid motion to confront who ever had spoken. He stopped short as he heard a soft giggle that seemed to be all around him. Suddenly he felt a pulling at the bottom of his stomach and he was floating mid-air in a dark place with no light. Even the sparse light of twinkling stars was denied him as he felt a nauseous twist in his belly. He couldn't feel anything, hear anything, or see anything. He tried to remain calm, but was quickly starting to panic.

"Silly goose! Be still! You almost dropped your gunblade onto your foot." Another soft giggle sounded around him, echoing in his very skull. "You'll need that foot later. There will come a time when you'll have to run. A time where running will be more important than your very next breath."

A pale white mist figure started to form before him as he pondered those words. The shape was small, delicate, slim, but also very beautiful. Seifer watched the mist form into the shape of a young girl. But it's feature's were blurred and he knew this was Sara. She came closer and placed a gentle kiss on both of his cheeks in greeting. Seifer's skin tingled where her hands and lips had touched his face.

"Sara," he breathed softly. He didn't see the mist figure smile, but he could feel it. He knew that she was smiling at him and that knowledge warmed him to his core. He reached out and tried to touch her, only to have his hand go through the mist. She wasn't really there with him after all.

"Yes, Seifer. I'm Sara. I'm here to help with your next great trial. I'll be behind you all the way even if I can't give you direct support. This was the reason I saved you two years ago. And now, there is one other that will be able to help you in the coming time of need, but you will have to find your source, yourself. For my wager will not allow me to give you a name." Sara brushed Seifer's face gently with the back of her misty hand and began to hum. "Be brave, my dear. Seek out the song. Good-bye, Seifer."

Seifer opened his mouth to say something more, but felt another belly twisting movement and the sensastion of falling. He screamed and hit the cold hard ground on his back, efficently knocking the air from his lungs. He gasped for air and opened his eyes to see a certain spiky-haired blond hovering over him, worry staining the bright blue eyes. Seifer drew in deep breaths of cool fresh air and struggled to sit up. Zell reached out a helping hand to draw the bigger blond to lean against the boulder he had been sitting on earlier that night. Before Sara had spoken to him. He moaned and closed his eyes again, his head throbbed in pain.

"Are you alright, Seifer?"

"Zell? Wha-"

"What the hell happened?" Quistis came running up the opposite riverside with Squall, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa following close behind. Seifer struggled not to vomit as he leaned dangerously to the left, Zell catching him before he fell over. Swiftly those on the other river bank crossed the dead tree slightly further upstream and surrounded the two blonds. Seifer forced his eyes open to look up at those around him. Rinoa leaned close, Zell looked at the others helplessly, Irvine held Selpie back, and Quistis placed a hand on her hip. Squall stood further back, his face lost in the deep shadows of the night as Quistis turned to Zell.

"What happened here Zell?"

"I don't know. I was walking down the other side of the river, thinking. I saw Seifer sitting on the boulder, but I wasn't paying attention to him. Suddenly I heard a strange noise, like a whoosh and I look over in time to see Seifer floating five freaking feet off the ground! I ran across the dead tree, then he screamed like he was being murdered and fell. I knelt beside him and he started gasping for air, like he hadn't been breathing. Then you all came." Seifer turned his jade eyes on Zell as he began to breathe a little easier. Squall's head tilted towards the ground and Quistis looked at Seifer with wide eyes.

Seifer looked away from the strange gazes and felt himself flush. Rinoa leaned closer and reached towards him to put her hand gently on his shoulder. He pulled away from her, quickly scrambling to his feet. Selphie stepped forward and brushed Irvine's restraining hand off her shoulder. She stopped in front of Seifer as he started to walk off into the deep forest. He paused, but started to go around her, not even having it in him to get angry and shove her out of his way.

"Seifer," she whispered softly. He stopped, his body level with hers. Neither looking at the other, but past into the gloom of the night. "What happened to you, Seifer? What happened that was so bad that you are now trying to run from it?"

Seifer choked back a sob.

"I wish I could tell you," he whispered back just as softly. "But I was commanded not to tell. It's the only order that I have ever received in my life that I was willing to obey."

"Seifer. . . I-"

"Stop, Selphie. There is only one that can ever know but first I have to find them. Now please, just let me go. I won't run away. I just need to think about some things. Tell everyone that I just want to be alone for right now and not to bother me. I'll be back before sunrise." Selphie sighed softly and nodded to the tall blond. He felt the corner of his mouth lift a little in response, but it was all that he could manage. He turned and walked deeper into the trees, leaving Selphie behind to contend with the others.

Squall didn't say anything when Selphie came back to tell all of them to leave Seifer be for the moment, he only turned and walked back down the riverbank. Rinoa pouted, Zell gazed after Seifer suspiciously, and Irvine merely shrugged. Quistis looked thoughtful and sat down on the boulder, lost within her thoughts. Every once in a while muttering something that only she could understand. Selphie finally led Irvine back to their tent, Zell wandered back down the river and Rinoa went to bed. Only Quistis stayed to watch the sun rise in the east.

MvOvM

AN: Please remember to RR. I like to here what you think. Questions? Ask and I'll answer as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter II

AN: I did something! I've been busy with my Harry Potter story, sorry. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. 'Til next time.

Chapter II

Tyris sighed as he looked up at the strange new star that appeared just above the constellation of Desil, the first dragon GF. It was the wrong color and shone unnaturally bright through the mildly cloudy night. The gods had changed the heavens and indirectly foretold a new design. Something was about to begin and soon. Something big, probably big enough to change the fate of the whole world.

A slight smile wormed it's way onto his face and his bright green eyes flashed happily.

He couldn't wait to get into the action again. After being dormant for over a century, he couldn't wait to get in the middle of anything. To throw himself into the fighting with a passion that bordered on the edge of insanity. He found that he really didn't care about what he was fighting for because it was the fighting that he lived for.

He stood up from his perch on the out-stretched tree limb before numbly dropping the twenty feet to the forest floor and landing in a crouch. The tall immortal man hastily pulled back his mid-back length black hair into a ponytail before slinging his quiver of arrows and bow over his shoulder. Tyris grabbed his pack that had been under the tree then took off at a jog, deeper into the forest. It was a pleasant practice that he had begun when he was only a youngling of about ninety.

He chuckled at the thought of ninety being young when mortals rarely reached that age. But as far as immortals go, he really had been no more than a child.

After another ten minutes of silently walking he heard a twig break almost silently to his left. He twirled around towards it ready to draw his sword. There with his back to him was a blond young man, who seemed to be lost deep in thought as he sat on the low tree limb. His hand was stretched out behind him to support him as he leaned back slightly, swinging one leg back and forth. Tyris crept closer, eyeing the gray trenchcoat in curiosity.

The blond on the branch softly hummed a gentle harmony that faintly reminded the curious immortal of a cradle song. An old one that he hadn't heard for over nearly five centuries. Since before the long forgotten city of Ademia was lost to the sea in the Denias Wars. He had thought that song was now one only known of by the dead. Tyris chuckled softly and on a whim, began to sing the ancient lullaby, startling the blond.

"Loved one of tomorrow's early sunrise,

"Precious child of the lost ancient ones,

"Beware of those who will only thrive,

"On the lives of many fathers and sons."

The blond whirled around to face the immortal, his weapon drawn and ready. Tyris eyed the beautiful gunblade with a smile as he stepped closer, continuing to sing.

"So charm the lives of those around you,

"Shining like the brightest ray of light,

"Being content in every thing you do,

"Then tell the tale of your great might."

Tyris finished the song with a flourished hand gesture and a bow before bursting into laughter. Jade green eyes watched him in faint disbelief, the blond's weapon still trained on his chest.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Tyris smiled while he forced himself to stop laughing, "I am Tyris Emurios Falaion. The last surviving Rushar if the gods are to be believed. And as to what I want. . . well, lets just say that is my little secret for right now. And I'm sure that it is a pleasure to meet you. You are?"

The blond flushed, but he didn't lower his weapon. Tyris arched an eyebrow with a chuckle. The immortal quietly slid his bow off his arm to lean it against the tree, then his sword was placed beside the bow. The blond watched warily while Tyris stepped back away from his weapons.

"Now, do you feel better? I'm not here to try and kill you, you know."

"I'm Seifer Almasy, a SeeD from Balamb Garden. . ." Seifer eyed Tyris distrustfully. "Why are here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. The last time a mortal entered this valley wa-"

"Mortal?" Seifer interrupted sharply.

Tyris smiled, "Of course. Oh, did you think I was human? So sorry to disappoint. The Rushars were not so kind of Clan of mortals. We were the proud race of immortals that lived among the secrets of the forests."

Seifer's eyes widened slightly, his body stiffening at Tyris's condescending tone. Anger rushed through his body as he snarled at the black-haired man.

"Immortals, heh? If your race was immortal than where the hell are they all?"

"Dead, duh!" Tyris rolled his eyes as he leapt up to grab a tree limb. He hung from the limb some fifteen feet in the air while he calmly continued talking, "My people are, well were, naturally adventurous and daring. We were always in all of the battles as the world took shape. A lot of us died in the wars of old. That alludes to why I'm here."

Tyris smiled broadly. The blond SeeD watching him play on the limb much like a monkey, all the while fidgeting uncomfortably. "How so?"

"For the fight, of course. The gods are gathering in the heavens and are playing a mighty game as they are quickly gathering their forces. I'm seeking those involved. I want to join a side. I don't even particularly care which side, I'm just here for the fight. Nothing else really interests me."

Seifer grimaced, "The gods? What do you know of the gods?"

"Well, considering the many conversations I've had with the various gods and goddesses over the years. . . Quite a bit. I personally prefer Resias's company. She is the regular little spitfire. And always up for a good spar when nothing interesting is happening in the mortal realm."

Seifer shuddered in horror, "You spar with the Goddess of War? Next you'll be telling be that you sit down to chat and have tea with Dexias!"

Tyris laughed heartily, "No! Of course not! Dexias likes coffee. He's how I find out all the juiciest gossip of the God's Realm. Though you'd think that with all of the Universe to watch over he wouldn't have time to sit and have a nice cup of coffee and warm brownies with his friends."

Seifer shook his head and sighed. "And how do I know that you are telling the truth about all of this? That you aren't just some lunatic out to fuck with someone's mind?"

The pale green-eyed man merely smiled and shrugged, "Seifer, that song you were humming when I found you. Do you know what it is? Where did you learn it?"

Seifer jerked as he heard his name on the other man's lips. Tyris waited patiently for his reply, the light of the dawn casting light over his face eerily. The blond looked to the east and swore under his breath. The immortal cocked his head in curiosity as Seifer lowered his gunblade before hurriedly striding over to a different tree and picked up a small bag. Then he tucked it into a pocket in his jacket.

"If you want your answer, grab your shit and follow me. I told everyone that I would be back by sunrise and I got another two and a half miles to walk in the next ten minutes," Seifer took off without a glance backwards.

Tyris leapt to the ground below with another quiet chuckle. After collecting his things, he hurried after the blond and took to the trees once more with a grin. Leaping from tree to tree with the ease of a squirrel, silent in a bizarre and eerie manner that would frighten anyone that might happen to see him. He was like ghost as he scampered through the tall, leafy trees.

Seifer started when Tyris suddenly leapt out of a tree in front of him. He hadn't even heard the slightly shorter man approaching him. He had thought that the immortal had decided not to follow him.

"So who is everyone? Did one of them teach you that song? Are you looking forward to getting back to them? How good are you with that gunblade? Are the others fighters too? Do you think that anyone would want to spar against me? Do you think that-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn it! You're worse than Selphie!"

Tyris's eyes lit up. "Is this Selphie one of the everyone you mentioned?"

Seifer rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. The immortal licked his pale lips and grinned at Seifer, "Are you going to tell me were you learned that song now?"

"You're a freak. You know that right?"

"I've been told that one than once. But I really need to know where you heard that tune. So are you going to tell me or what? And just so you know, I'll keep asking you until you finally do tell me."

Seifer glanced over at the immortal as they walked quietly between the trees. The pale green eyes of the other man gleamed in the early morning light that filtered down the tree tops.

"Why?"

Tyris smirked,_ It always comes down to that one little question doesn't it._

"The last time I heard that song was when I still a youngling and with my mother in Ademia. I heard one of the mortal women singing it to her own children. Two years later, Ademia sank in the sea and no one survived. Not even the Rushars that were there. By all logic that song should be long dead and unheard by any living mortal."

Seifer started at this information but just shook his head, pausing a moment more before speaking, "I don't know where I learned it. I just find myself humming it every once in a while. It just seems to be stuck there and it haunts me in my dreams. Along with Sara's voice telling me to 'seek out the song', which makes no sense to me."

Tyris looked thoughtful as they topped a ridge and strode quickly towards a smallish river. Seifer kicked a small stone into the flowing water before hopping on top of the log crossing to the other bank. Tyris followed wordlessly when they reached to other side and the taller blond to quick strides towards a small camp further along the river.

"Seifer! You're alright!" Tyris watched intrigued as the blond was suddenly attacked by a blur of yellow and brown that bounced on top of the fallen form. Another figure appeared, a tall man in a strange hat and a tan overcoat. Tyris cocked his head at the brunette while Seifer struggled to fight off, what the smiling immortal could now see was a energetic young woman.

Tyris smiled when he felt the tip of a blade pressed to the back of his head, "Don't move."

"Damn it Selphie! Get the hell off of me! Squall if you hurt him! I'll . . .I'll do something!" The brunette woman squeaked as Seifer pushed her away. Tyris only looked amused as three more figures stepped from the trees to watch with wide eyes. The blade at the back of his head didn't budge.

"Aw, I like the fact that you all came out to meet me, but it wasn't necessary. I was coming with Seifer." Tyris stepped forward and away from the sharp point that had been touching the base of his skull. He quickly turned and bowed to the stunned brunette with the scar, then leapt into the nearest tree with disturbing ease. Quistis blinked owlishly and turned to Seifer for an explanation as did the others moments after.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a strange little mother fucker. And just for the record. He was the one that stumbled across me. Okay, look. I walked off to the east of here to think. And while I was sitting there I started humming this tune that was stuck in my head for some reason, next thing I know I hear someone singing to the same song. It was him. He introduced himself as Tyris something or other-"

"Tyris Emurios Falaion, the last Rushar known in existence, at your serv-"

"Can it! And get your ass back down here!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," came Tyris's rather flippant reply, Seifer just growled. Then suddenly the slim immortal slipped down from the tree behind Seifer. Rinoa squeaked in startlement, the dark-haired Rushar suddenly standing beside her when he had disappeared into the trees thirty feet away and no one had heard him move. "Hey, Seifer! Who's this pretty young woman?"

"That's Rinoa and don't mess with her. Get over here." Tyris shrugged only offering the beautiful brunette a dazzling smile before amicably ambling over to the tall blond. Squall still was watching him warily as he made still to keep his gunblade in easy reach. Seifer motioned around the circle of people once Tyris reached his side again, "That doofus over there that looks like a chicken is Zell. You are acquainted with Squall since he just tried to kill you. Quistis is the one with some common sense while Selphie, as you've seen, is quite the little bouncing ball. Irvine is Selphie's husband and a sharpshooter. And Rinoa is an ex-sorceress that just kind of sticks around."

A couple of the people in the group glared at Seifer as he made his introductions. Tyris merely chuckled, bowing low to all of them with a playful grin.

"And since Seifer was kind enough," more than a few snorts were heard, "to introduce you all to me. I'll tell you a bit about myself. I am, like I said a few moments ago, Tyris Emurios Falaion. The last Rushar known to be still in existence. I like fighting and my sign is Scorpio."

The tall blond rolled his eyes with a sigh, but Selphie chuckled. Most of the others just looked at him like he'd just grown five more heads.

"Oh, I like him, Seifer." Selphie bounced forward to shake Tyris's hand. "Don't pay any attention to what Seifer said about anyone. He's just a grumpy old man." She stuck her tongue out in the blond's direction. The immortal let loose another bark of laughter and nodded down at the energetic brunette in yellow.

"Of course, Selphie. I always judge others on my experience with them not on what others say about them. I have more fun with them that way." Tyris winked at Rinoa, who was still looking a little huffy at what Seifer had said. The brunette blushed and nodded dumbly under the immortal's gaze even though he hadn't been talking to her.

Selphie snickered, then grabbing Tyris's hand pulled him into the center of the group. Tyris stood there calmly as the others all studied him. Selphie smiled and leaned closer, "They all have to make sure your not a threat."

"Well, if I'm fighting against you I can be quite the dangerous one. So it's better to have me as an ally then isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Tyris and the tiny brunette shared a smile.

"I've never heard of a Rushar before." Squall said coldly, out of the blue.

"Yes, well, that's not an impossible thing is it. I've been in a deep sleep for over a century and I am the last of my kind. Not impossible at all is it?" Tyris cocked his head curiously.

"And you, Squall, how long have you been a Chosen?"

TBC. . .

AN: Due to the cliffhanger ending I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. But it might not be for a month at least, I need to update on all of my stories. Wah! But please R/R anyway.


End file.
